


Battlefield

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Draco is young and Snape can't stop watching him. There is the tilt of his head, so like his father's...





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Draco is young and Snape can't stop watching him. There is the tilt of his head, so like his father's, the light sneer on his face whenever the Gryffindors are around. There is also the contempt for the Muggleborns, a character trait that seems to be bred into the Malfoy line through generations. Draco cannot help it, Snape knows. He is his father's son, and Abraxas' grandson.

Can Snape show him something else; make Draco see that even though Muggles are brutish and ignorant, not all of them deserve death? Careful grooming will show, but Snape isn't alone influencing him.


End file.
